The Search for the Element Shards, A Team-Up with the Beetleborgs
The Search for the Element Shards, A Team-Up with the Beetleborgs is the forty-seventh episode of Power Rangers Data Squad, This episode is a tribute to The Beetleborgs. Summary With the troubled disterbance happening on earth and Cyberspace, Robbie, his friends along with Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, Cozy Glow, and Autumn Blaze must team up with the Beetleborgs to gather the Element Shards and stop Dr. Eggman's next scheme. Plot Fu steals the Mane Six's Morphers/The chase was on The episode begins that night at Twilight's house, a person in a cloak sneaks inside unnoticed, he past and went into Twilight's room. Using his katana, the cloaked person switches Twilight's morpher alongside the other ones with fake ones and attempts to make off with it. However, as the figure sneaks past Spike, he rolls over in his sleep at the last second, flipping his tail in the way. The thief trips over it with their back hoof, crashing into the floor and stirring Twilight and Spike from their sleep. Twilight, noticing their morphers in the person's bag, cries "Thief!" Opening the portal to another dimension/The Morphers turned into Element Shards Before giving chase, her shouts wake the others as she passes their rooms and they quickly join the pursuit. She attempts to cut the thief off by teleporting, but he just as skilled at teleportation as she is, uncloaked by the spell, the thief is revealed to be a teenager with glasses. Twilight tackles the fleeing person to the ground as they reach the portal in the basement that houses a large gateway. During the struggle, their morphers fell through the portal, dividing them into Element Shards, with a wicked grin and a sarcastic, insincere apology, the mystery mare untangles herself from Twilight by teleporting to the mirror and leaps through it, to Twilight and her friends' shock. Getting help from Ransik about the troubled matter/How the Morphers became Shards By the next morning, Twilight and the others decided to pay Ransik a visit at CPA. As they told him and Nadira about happened last night, Ransik explained how the morphers turned into Element Shards. Discovering where the Element Shards are/Getting an E.T.D. ready It took a while, but Ransik finally discovered where the Element Shards are. It was in the same city with the same haunted house filled with monsters, Digit broguht out the Element Tracking Device ready. Bulding a Data Squad Megaship Typhoon/Making the ranger team better than ever Meanwhile at Robbie's house, he was in the basement, building a ranger-related battleship - the Data Squad Megaship Typhoon, a huge ship that can allow Robbie and his team the edge to push them near the top on Eggman's plan. Meeting the four superheroes from before/Here comes Flabber and the gang Not to far away from the city, Robbie and his friends meet the Beetleborgs, Andrew "Drew" McCormick, Roland Williams, Drew's sister, Josephine "Jo" McCormick, and Josh Baldwin. As they enter the huanted house, they meet Flabber, Mums, Frankenbeans, Count Fangula, Ghoulum, the Pipettes, Wolfgang "Wolfie" Smith, and Little Ghoul. Spliting up into teams to find the Shards/Cozy Glow and the others joins the search Meanwhile at the Cyberspace Command Center, Palutena decided to split into seven teams to find the Element Shards and someone else who caused it all, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, Sunset, Starlight, Maud, Trixie, and Rara are Team 1 to seach for the Magic Shard, Mordecai, Yoshi, Atticus, Zoe, Knuckles, DK, Krystal, Shadow, and Periwinkle are Team 2 to search for the Loyalty Shard, Emerl, Xion, Sticks, Sue, Penny, Alice, Karone, Lucina, Serena, Sonic, Sora, Rkiu, and Kairi are Team 3 to search for the Laughter Shard, Marina, Kelly, Marty, Jimmy, Cindy, 17 and 18, Manic, Sonia, Slider, and Gmerl are Team 4 to search for the Generosity Shard, Blaze, Silver, Cosmo, Philmac, Stephanie, and Robo Ruby and Sapphire are Team 5 to search for the Honesty Shard, and Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon are Team 6 to search for the Kindness Shard as they begin their search, Just as Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, Cozy Glow, and Autumm Blaze offered to help, Robbie decided to find Fu by himself. Twilight's team begin their search/Drew, Flabber, and Wolfgang helps out Soon, Twilight's team begin their search for the Magic Shard. It took a while, but Drew, Flabber, and Wolfgang helped them find it. Mordecai's team searching for the shard/Jo and Mums give them a helping hand Then, Mordecai and his team were searching for the Loyalty Shard as Jo and Mums give them a helping hand. Finally, they found it. Emerl's team looking for the next shard/Roland and Frankenbeans got it Later, Emerl and his team were looking for the Laughter Shard. At last, Roland and Frankenbeans got it for them. Princess Marina and Kelly's team are searching next/Josh and Count Fangula found it Meanwhile, Princess Marina, Kelly, and their team are searching for the Generosity Shard. And not a moment too soon, Josh and Count Fangula found it for them. Blaze's team searched for the next one/Little Ghoul and Ghoulum helped them Sure enough, Blaze and her team were searching for the Honesty Shard. Just then, Little Ghoul and Ghoulum helped them find it as they did. The Cutie Mark Crusaders found the last one/Everyone heading back to Cyberspace And lastly, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon found the Kindness Shard. Soon enough, everyone head back to Cyberspace to regroup. Robbie went to find Fu/Beginning a solo mission Meanwhile with Robbie, he went to Hollow Bastion to find Fu and retrieved the Harmony Morphers. So, he begins his solo mission. The Young Six comes to the rescue/The best of friends til the end Just as he makes his way through Entrance Hall, Egg-Beetle sets up a trap for him as Egg Pawns appeared take him down. However, Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, Cozy Glow, and Autumm Blaze came to the rescue fighting off the Egg Pawns for Robbie. Robbie and his team found Fu/Explaining to them he was borrowing the energy As they kept going through Hollow Bastion, they finally found Fu in believing that he was stealing the morphers. But then, Fu was explaining to them that he was borrowing the energy of the Elements of Harmony and told them that it was a misunderstanding. Fu tried reasoning with them/Showing the Delta Data Squad Morphers But then, Fu reasoned with them and told them how sorry he was to taking without asking. With that to prove it, he showed them the Delta Data Squad Morphers that has a will of it's own. Twilight and her friends got their morphers back/The chosen Delta Data Squad Rangers When Fu noticed that his experiment was completed, he returned the Harmony Morphers that her took from Twilight and her friends without asking. Just as Palutena, Pit, Lord Beerus, and Whis came to see them, they discovered that the Delta Data Squad Morphers has chosen Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, Cozy Glow, and Autumm Blaze on account of the Elements Gallus and his friends had, and Autumm Blaze being Power Ranger material. Bestowing the new morphers/Welcoming Gallus, Cozy, and their friends to the team Then, Fu bestowed the new morphers to Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, and Cozy Glow as Robbie and his friends welcomed them to the team as Delta Data Squad Rangers. Dr. Eggman sends a new robot to attack/Egg-Beetle makes his move Suddenly, Dr. Eggman sends a new robot called Egg-Beetle to make it's attack in the city. The Rise of the Delta Data Squad Rangers/Teaming up with the Beetleborgs But then, the Data Squad Rangers begin their battle against Egg-Beetle. Just as none of the rangers were strong enough, Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, and Cozy Glow begin to rise as the Delta Data Squad Rangers as they all team up with the Beetleborgs. Combining their knowledge and attacks/Finding the weakpoint on Egg-Beetle However, they begin to combine their knowledge and attacks. While Robbie and the others work their D.N.A. Ranger Modes, the Delta Data Squad Rangers begin finding the weakpoint on Egg-Beetle. Cozy, Gallus, and their friends finished the robot off/Firing the Megna Beam Sure enough, Cozy, Gallus, and their friends finished off Egg-Beetle for good. Suddenly, Dr. Eggman fired the Magna Beam form the Egg Carrier and made him bigger Preparing the Gargantis Mega Cannon and Battle Vehicles/Assembling the Megazords Without hesitation, the Beetleborgs activated their Gargantis Mega Cannon and Battle Vehicles as the Data Squad Rangers activated the Cyber Delta, Omega Delta, and Sol Harmony Crusader Delta Megazords as they finally took down Egg-Beetle for good. Victory for the Power Rangers and Beetleborgs/Celebrating at Robbie's basement With another fight done, the Power Rangers and Beetleborgs celebrated their victory. Then, Robbie begins to show his friends a surprise at his basement for a new base in future. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Delta Squad Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs D.N.A. Ranger Mode Zeo Ranger Space Rangers Beetleborgs |Andrew "Drew" McCormick |- | |Roland Williams |- | |Josephine "Jo" McCormick |- | style="background-color: white; "|White Blaster Beetleborg |Josh Baldwin |} Mentor *Palutena *Pit *Lord Beerus *Whis Allies *The Cybersquad: Inez, Jackie, Matt, and Digit *Flabber *Mums *Frankenbeans *Count Fangula *Ghoulum *The Pipettes *Wolfgang "Wolfie" Smith *Little Ghoul *Goku *Vegeta *Ratchet and Clank Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Drake *Ivy *Zeke *Crusher *Egg-Beetle Rivals *Fu (At first) Civilians *Callie Jones *Danny Jones *Kelsey Morgan *Ed, Edd and Eddy *Team Chaotix *Sandra Sinclair *Ronnie Johnson Teams for finding Fu *Robbie Diaz *Robin Diaz *Gallus *Smolder *Silverstream *Ocellus *Yona *Sandbar *Cozy Glow Teams for finding the Elements Team 1 #Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Maud Pie, Trixie and Rara - Element of Magic Team 2 #Mordecai, Yoshi, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Knuckles the Echidna, Donkey Kong, Krystal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Periwinkle - Element of Loyalty Team 3 #Emerl, Xion, Sticks the Badger, Sue Morris, Penny, Alice, Karone Hammond, Lucina, Serena, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Rkiu and Kairi - Element of Laughter Team 4 #Princess Marina and Kelly, Marty McFly, Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Androids 17 and 18, Manic the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog, Slider and Gmerl - Element of Generosity Team 5 #Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Cosmo the Seedrian, Philmac, Stephanie, Robo Ruby and Sapphire - Element of Honesty Team 6 #Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon - Element of Kindness Trivia * Transcript *The Search for the Element Shards, A Team-Up with the Beetleborgs Transcript Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5